


Вредные советы начинающим снукеристам

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: Если ты решил карьеруСтроить в снукере с нуляИ успехи знаменитыхСнукеристов повтоторить,То, нисколько не стесняясь,Ты бери пример со звёзд,Сразу станешь чемпионом,Всей командой зуб даём!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Вредные советы начинающим снукеристам

Если завтра рано утром  
Должен ты прийти на матч,  
То не заводи будишьник -  
Всё равно его проспишь.  
Кошелек забудь в отеле,  
На два фрейма опоздай,  
И фанаты сразу скажут:  
Он совсем как Робертсон!

Если твой соперник бодро  
И активно начал матч,  
Взял подряд четыре фрейма,  
А играем до пяти -  
Выпей чашку озверина  
И нахала обыграй.  
Пусть все накрепко запомнят,  
Что Марк Селби твой кумир.

Если твой соперник что-то  
Взять с собой на матч забыл,  
Не забудь судье напомнить,  
Чтоб его оштрафовал.  
А ещё на брюки стразы  
Ты лампасами пришей:  
Так никто не усомнится,  
Что на Мёрфи ты похож!

Если новые ботинки  
Ты блестящие купил,  
А в шкафу уже пятнадцать  
Пар гламурных бот стоят,  
То сходи и в Бургер Кинге  
Пару раз перекуси  
И купи красивый галстук -  
Будешь прямо как Джадд Трамп!

Если ты в два раза старше  
Всех прибывших на турнир,  
И играешь не за кубки,  
А скорее для души,  
Подзабил на тренировки  
И известен как диджей -  
Значит, ты почти Стив Дэвис,  
Ты не стар, ты СуперСтар!

Если у тебя фанатов  
Миллионов пятьдесят,  
Ты герой кино, мультфильмов  
И девичьих светлых грёз,  
Гордой нации надежда,  
Юным игрокам пример  
Символ снукерного бума -  
Ты же прямо Дин Дзюньху!

Если ты предпочитаешь  
В драных трениках ходить,  
А ещё не любишь бриться  
И татухами забит,  
Третий вожделенный титул  
Отмечаешь голышом -  
Это значит, ты на Марка  
Джея Вильямса похож!

Если солнышком прозвали  
Все товарищи тебя,  
Потому что ты улыбкой  
Освещаешь всё вокруг,  
Не забудь им поклониться,  
Соблюдая этикет,  
Ты ж не абы кто по жизни,  
Ты почти Сонгсермсавад.

Если ты ленивый котик  
И сезон совсем проспал,  
А потом пришёл и титул  
Чемпиона мира взял,  
Нарубил сенчури-брейков  
И рекордов больше всех,  
То тогда ты, без сомненья,  
Ронни наш О'Салливан!

Если на тебя фанаты  
Уж давно забили болт  
И печально наблюдают,  
Как ты снова слил финал,  
Докажи всем, что не поздно  
Начинать и в тридцать семь,  
Пусть все, глядя на твой кубок,  
Знают - ты как Райан Дэй!

Если ты едой китайской  
Спамишь в твиттер пять раз в день,  
Мятую футболку носишь,  
Не стесняешься в словах,  
И никто не усомнится  
В том, что величайший ты -  
Значит, ты как Стивен Хендри,  
Ты вообще такой один!

Не сработали советы?  
Тогда вспомни, что у звёзд  
Есть не только яркий имидж,  
Но немеряный талант  
Плюс упорная работа,  
И без этих двух вещей  
Хрен тебе, а не победы!  
Снукер - это тяжкий труд.

_И небольшой бонус про комментаторский сглаз_  
Если ты перед турниром  
Снова делаешь прогноз,  
И все те, кого назвал ты,  
До финала не дошли -  
Это значит, что освоил  
Ты эксперта мастерство,  
И друзья тебя недаром  
Дейвом Хендоном зовут.


End file.
